destinos separados
by Naty-Jully
Summary: O que acontece quando a vida dos marotos é vista por outro lado?Quando tudo esta perfeito num momento, e no outro não?
1. Cartas

Capitulo 1 - Cartas  
  
Uma menina estava no seu quarto ainda dormindo, quando sua mãe a acorda. -Filha, filha, acorda, sua carta chegou. -Ahn?????? Carta????? De Hogwarts??? -É - A menina abre um sorriso. _ Mamãe! Eu vou pra Hogwarts! - A garotinha começa a pular! - Calma filha! _ a mãe não consegue controlar a sua risada -Já contou para o papai? -Ainda não... -Então vamos contar - a Menina sai do quarto e vai para o andar de baixo, em direção a cozinha, com sua mãe atrás. _ Papai, papai! - A garotinha desceu a escada correndo, tropeçando nas suas próprias pernas. - Acalme-se minha filha! O q aconteceu?? - Eu recebi uma carta!!!!! - E...? - Pai, acorda! Eu tenho 11 anos... E recebi uma carta. Isso não te lembra nada? -Você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts? - a menina concorda com a cabeça, e o pai a coloca no seu colo - Deixa-me ver - Agora se podia ler o nome da pessoa de quem havia recebido a carta "Natasha Helen Spellman" - Isso é maravilhoso, temos que comemorar - Ele sorri para filha, que agora na luz se via seus longos cabelos negros e seus olhos verdes.  
  
Num lugar bem longe dali uma garota com seus lindos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, acabava de acordar. - Que sono. Acorda Jully você tem que ir pra escola. _falou ela consigo mesma. Ela levanta e desce as escadas da sua casa. No chão perto da porta encontra três cartas. Vai à cozinha. - Bom dia, Pai. O Johnny ainda ta dormindo? - Sim minha filha! Que cartas são essas? _ Ahhh... Deixe-me ver. Duas pro senhor e uma... PRA MIM? - Ela não pode deixar de gritar. -Qual é a surpresa do Monstrinho receber uma carta?Até parece que é a primeira vez - um menino com cabelos loiros descia a escada. - Deixa de ser chato, Johnny. -ela continuava a olhar maravilhada pra carta. - Eu nunca recebi uma carta ASSIM. - Então abri, monstrinho. Ela leu, a cada linha seus olhos se abriam mais...No final ela se jogou na cadeira. - De quem era, filha? -Era de alguém querendo brincar comigo. -Brincar?Deixa-me ver - o pai pega a carta, e a cada linha que ele lia, seus olhos se arregalavam. - De quem era? - Perguntou Johnny um pouco impaciente. - Filha, vamos! - Onde, pai? - Você verá... Vou ver se essa história é verdadeira! - Alguém pode me dizer o que acontec... - Vamos, pai! - Jully tava mais preocupada em tirar o irmão do que ver se era verdade. Eles foram para Londres, lá se sentaram em uma sorveteria. - Pai... Eu quero um... - Filha depois você come. - Ela o olha como uma cara. - Ta bom, pedi. Ela comia e seu pai ia falando varias baboseiras... - Filha, essa escola... - Pai, você não pode está acreditando em Magias, bruxarias, essas coisas anormais. -Deixa-me acabar de falar, depois é a sua vez de falar, ta bom? - ela concordou - Antes de você e o seu irmão nascerem, eu e a sua mãe brigávamos muito, e no final ela sempre gritava que era um aborto e que por isso nunca foi para essa tal de Hogwarts e se trancava no quarto, você lembra quando o Johnny fez onze anos? - ela concordou - eu ouvia a sua mãe murmurar 'Ela vai para lá' eu não entendia muito bem o que significava isso, mas agora eu entendo, bom, um mês depois ela morreu, mas não foi uma morte normal, foi uma morte anormal, você não viu o rosto dela, mas eu vi, ela estava com uma cara de pavor. Jully já tinha lagrimas nos olhos... - Eu vi a cara dela sim, eu tinha sete anos na época. Sonho todas as noites com ela. Foi uns dos piores momentos da minha vida... Minha mãe era tão viva, tão bonita... Vi o Johnny chorando, pensei que vocês estavam brincando, na verdade eu sabia que ela _ nesse instante ela engoliu em seco - tinha morrido... Não queria acreditar. Quanto eu percebi que vocês iam sair do quarto, eu corri para o meu, e fingi que estava dormindo. O senhor foi ao meu quarto. Ficou me olhando um tempo, depois saiu de lá... Não foi? - Ela olhava pro horizonte. O Sr. Bogger ficou um tempo chocado... Nunca imaginara que tua filha tivesse visto essa cena. - Por que você não me falou isso antes? - O que adiantaria? Minha mãe nunca voltaria mesmo. Melhor se o senhor pensasse que eu soube, por você ter me contado na sala do jantar, com a minha comida favorita na mesa... Pensei q assim doeria menos em você. "O senhor ficou enrolando tanto. A cada palavra, eu rezava mais pra acabar logo o papo". -Certo - o Sr. Bogger parecia um pouco pálido - vamos continuar falando sobre a carta, eu acho que essas coisas existem mesmo, mas quero a sua opinião. -Eu adoraria, estudar os anormais... - Filha... Se eles forem anormais, a Srta. Também é! Ela ficou um pouco pálida. -Eu tinha me esquecido - ela sorriu sem graça - mas como vamos comprar esses materiais que eles pedem? - Hum... Isso é difícil. - nesse instante aparecem um garoto com sua família. - Mãe... Esse ano eu quero uma vassoura... Não é mais proibido - Depois conversamos, James. - Depois é um sim ou um não? - Depois é depois... - Mas... Sr. Bogger a olha com um sorriso maroto. Jully corresponde, e ambos seguem o garotinho. -Com licença - o garotinho, que agora estava um pouco longe da sua mãe se vira e olha pra eles - Você poderia nos ajudar? - Em que? - Diz mostrando os lindos dentes, Jully não pode deixar de suspirar, o garoto percebe e da uma leve piscadela, deixando ela um pouco corada. - Bem... Eu recebi uma carta de hogwaites... É isso pai? - ela olha para o pai, percebe que ele ta um pouco nervoso, enciumado seria a palavra exata. - Não, Hogwarts. - Exatamente, e eu escutei você falar isso com a tua mãe. -Sua família deve ser trouxa. -Que? - Ela fala um pouco ofendida, mas ninguém percebeu. -Quem não tem magia, os bruxos chamam de trouxas - nesse momento sua mãe se aproxima. -O que houve filho? -Eles são trouxas e essa menina deve ter recebido a carta. - Qual é seu nome? - Pergunta a mãe do garoto. - Ahhh, perdão. Julliana Bogger, prazer. _ ela estende a mão. -Orlando Bogger - ele também estende a mão. -Alicia Potter e esse é o James, querem saber sobre as matérias, suponho? -Sim - o Sr. Bogger responde. -Então temos muito que conversar. Vamos sentar então - eles se sentam e a Sra Potter explica tudo sobre os bruxos para eles. - Bem... Sr. Potter, em que ano o senhor está? - Segundo... Por que a senhorita não fazem as suas compras agora? Jully olha para o pai... - Ok. Suponho que a Sra. esteja indo fazer as compras? - Exatamente. - Desculpa atrapalhar. - Vocês nós acompanham? A tarde foi ótima, fizeram as compras... Jully ficou maravilhada com tudo.  
  
Após tomar seu café, a Sra Spellman quis levar sua filha para comprar as matérias. - Vamos, Natasha. - Depois mãe... Temos tempo ainda... - a Deixa, Agatha, depois eu a levo ao beco diagonal. - Pare de mima-la, Víctor. -Quem disse que eu estou mimando ela? -Eu disse, Helen, vá se arrumar. Nos vamos comprar os materiais. -Ta bom mãe - Ela sabia que quando sua mãe a chamava pelo nome do meio não adiantava nem discutir. Ela e sua mãe foram ao beco diagonal e compraram as coisas, agora era só esperar o dia um de setembro. 


	2. Expresso de Hogwarts

Capitulo 2 - Expresso de Hogwarts  
  
- Vamos, pai. Vamos, Johnny. - Mas... Jully falta 3 horas pro trem sair... - Mas imagina se ele sai antes! - Ele não faz isso, por que... - Ta bom Johnny. - ele pensa que venceu - PAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VAMOSSSSSSSSSSSS - Ela grita. - Agora acordou a vizinhança... - Jully mostra a língua pra o irmão. - JULLIANA, calma, é muito cedo, espera mais uma hora e meia que a gente vai - agora foi a vez do seu irmão mostrar língua pra ela. Ela se joga no sofá... e começa a bater o pé. Depois de cinco minutos: - Pai... vamos agora?? -Julliana Caroline Bogger, se a Srta não parar com esse 'vamos agora' vai ficar de castigo e não vai mais para essa escola. Ela bufou e subiu as escadas reclamando: - Eu nunca posso nada... Eu nunca posso nada..  
  
Uma hora e quinze minutos depois o pai bate na porta do quarto da filha.  
  
Toc, toc. - Filha, posso entrar? -Hein? Ahhh. Claro. O que o senhor quer? Estou relendo "hogwarts uma história". - Filha olha a hora... - Não... Eu não posso ter perdido o trem... Não... O que eu faço? - Ela começa a rodar. _ Jully acalme-se...  
  
Natasha estava dormindo quando sua mãe a acorda. -Você tem que arrumar as suas coisas filha. -Ahn?Ah, claro - ela se levanta e começa a arrumar sua mala. -Depois desça e vá tomar café. -Ta "A minha mãe sempre me acorda cedo, não sei como eu vou conseguir acordar lá". Depois de tudo arrumado: - Mamãe, eu estou morta de fome... Quanto tempo eu tenho até o horário de estar na estação? - 1 hora... -O QUE? - ela começa a comer muito rápido. -Coma mais devagar, assim você vai passar mal. -Eu não tenho tempo pra ser devagar.  
  
Muito longe dali: - Aonde você vai assim? _ pergunta Johnny. - Estou indo para a estação oras... - Ela se olha mais uma vez no espelho, acha que está bem bonita, com duas trancinhas no cabelo um batom marrom bem clarinho e roupas fashions... - Garota, você está indo estudar não namorar... - Não enche John. -Você tem apenas 11 anos -Eu sei quantos anos eu tenho, não precisa falar, além disso, eu ainda me lembro das roupas que você usava quando tinha a minha idade. Eles chegaram na estação... - Onde é a Plataforma nove e meia? - Pelo o que eu li no livro... - Hogwarts, uma história - diz o seu pai e seu irmão. Ela da um olhar raivoso aos dois. -Como eu estava falando, pelo o que eu li em Hogwarts: uma historia, a gente tem que passar entre a plataforma 9 e 10. - Ela parou um pouco para raciocinar. - é exatamente isso, vamos? - Vamos... - Você primeiro, John. - Eu não, nem morto... -Covarde, é só uma parede. -Então passa você, não sou eu que vou pra lá. Jully engoliu seco, fechou os olhos e passou, a hora q ela abriu os olhos ela ficou maravilhada, tinha um trem vermelho na sua frente, com centenas de pessoas. Ela encontrou uma cabine vazia, entrou guardou suas coisas, e desceu pra se despedir da sua família. Abraçou o pai e o beijou na face... - Vou sentir saudades! - Eu também, minha princesa. - John, juízo viu? - Ela o abraça, ele a roda. -Vou sentir muita saudade de você monstrinho.  
  
Natasha chegara atrasada na estação, faltava apenas dez minutos para o trem partir, graças a sua preguiça de não arrumar sua mala mais cedo, ela chegou nas plataformas nove e dez e virou para o seu pai. -Eu vou ter mesmo que atravessar isso aqui? - Vai minha filha... Não tenha medo -É só você fechar os olhos. -A gente só vai esperar você atravessar e vamos embora, se não chegaremos atrasados ao trabalho. Ela atravessou e o trem apitou, ela entrou correndo nele, olhando as cabines, todas já estavam cheias, com exceção de duas que tinham poucas pessoas, numa tinha só uma menina com cabelos louros e na outra, dois meninos, um com cabelo seboso e outro loiro platinado, ela optou pela cabine da garota. - Posso me sentar com você! - A garota levou um susto, quase caiu do banco. - ahhh... Desculpe-me... Claro q pode. Julliana Bogger, prazer - Ela estendeu a mão. -Prazer, Natasha Spellman, mas pode me chamar só de Nat. Jully sorriu... - Você, se preferir, pode me chamar de Jully. Elas começaram a conversar, do nada elas escutam o maior barulho. E vê 4 garotos entrando na cabine. Um ela reconhece sendo o James. -Ahn, oi, desculpa entrar assim, mas é que a gente acabou de estourar uma bomba de bosta no corredor e...- um garoto com cabelos compridos estava falando quando foi interrompido. -Jully, ha quanto tempo. - Oi, James! Você está bem? - Vocês se conhecem de onde? - Pergunta o garoto de cabelos compridos. - Ela pediu uma infor... - Ahhhhhh ela é a menina q ficou vermelha, por causa do seu sorri... - Jully corou como nunca. Natasha só observava a cena, rindo da cara da sua mais nova amiga. James também corou. E antes q o menino de cabelo comprido continuasse James lhe deu um beliscão. - James, o que eu falei q errado? Nat queria acabar com aquela cena constrangedora. -Prazer, Natasha Spellman - ela disse se levantando e estendendo a mão aos quatro garotos. - Julliana Caroline Bogger, podem me chamar de Jully. -Remus Lupin, prazer - disse um garoto que parecia o que tinha mais juízo. -Peter Pettigrew - um gordinho falou. -Sirius Black - foi a vez do menino de cabelos compridos falar. -James Potter - disse estendendo a mão para Natasha, a única que não o conhecia.  
-Prazer... Todos vocês estão no segundo ano? - Sim... A conversa continuou até um certo momento... - Aqui não vende nada não? - Tem uma mulher que vende doces... - Vou procura-la - Jully sai da cabine. Ela saiu da cabine e esbarrou em um garoto: - Não olha por onde anda não? - Ah... Desculpe-me. Bem, Qual é seu nome? - Jully tenta cortar o péssimo clima q se formou. - Não é da sua conta. - E deixa pra trás uma garota desconcertada. -SEU GROSSO. _ Grita Jully, ele apenas olha com um sorriso irônico. Ela perde toda a fome _ uma coisa rara_ e volta para a cabine pisando duro. -Achou ela? - o tal de Peter pergunta, com uma cara de que não come há meses. - Não... Achei um garoto chato... que raiva. _ ela senta e cruza os braços. Sirius Fala pro James: -Ela é esquentada, né? - James apenas concorda com a cabeça. A conversa continua por horas, que pareceram minutos, até quem Sirius olha para o seu relógio e fala: -É melhor nós irmos nos trocar, até mais garotas - os quatro garotos saem. As duas se olham e sorriem, começando a se trocarem. Depois de se trocarem elas sentam e começa a conversar: - Qual você achou mais bonito? - Pergunta Jully, com um olhar inocente. -O Remus - ela cora um pouco - e você?  
  
- Bem... O James eu sempre achei bonito, mas o Black é tão... Tão fofo. Natasha fica abismada por Jully não ter corado. As duas riem... Chegam em Hogwarts e um homem, um pouco grande, começa a chamar os alunos do 1° anos e os leva para uns barcos, todos atravessam um lago, são recebidos por uma mulher que disse que se chamava Minerva McGonagall e os leva para o salão principal, soltando muitos "ohhh" dos alunos, e os deixa em frente a um banco de três pernas com um chapéu velho em cima. Depois de três alunos selecionados. A prof. McGonagall: _ Bogger, Julliana. Jully vai até o banco e senta. - Vejo um mente brilhante, tem muito talento, mas nada supera a sua coragem e determinação. -GRIFINORIA. Muitas palmas se ouviram no salão. - Black, Bellatrix. O chapéu não ficou mais que 10 segundos na cabeça dela e Logo falou - SONSERINA Depois de mais alguns alunos a Profª McGonagall chamou: -Spellman, Natasha - ela foi até o banco, se sentou e colocou o chapéu na sua cabeça. "Isso pode te trazer problemas, sua casa ideal seria a Sonserina, mas não teria muitos feitos lá, sua mente precisa crescer, então, sua casa será:" GRINORIA. Ela foi até a mesa e se sentou ao lado da sua amiga. O banquete ocorreu normal. 


End file.
